It's Finally Christmas
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. It's Christmas and Rachel is miserable. The one thing she wants, she can't get but then she gets a text. When she goes to meet the person, she gets exactly what she wanted for Christmas.


It was December, the 25th to be more precise and that was obviously Christmas day. It was snowing heavily outside, the streets were covered in frost, you could see your breath in the air when you breathed out, the windows on cars, shops and houses were covered in thin layers of ice and it felt like Christmas at last.

It had just turned 9am and Rachel, was awoken by her dads, Leroy and Hiram. Even though she was Jewish, she still celebrated Christmas. They knocked on her door and she opened her eyes. She looked at her cell phone instantly, to see she had 7 messages, each one from a member of the Glee Club. She yawned and decided to read them later, then she put her feet on her bedroom floor.

She stood up and slipped on her pink slippers. She didn't want her presents, as she knew what she wanted wasn't under the tree, and what she wanted was one Will Schuester. She had missed him ever since he moved to a new school and she hadn't saw him for so long now.

She had missed him that much, that on her calendar she had put a huge red X on each day without him. So far it had been 166 days without him and it was pure torture. She missed him so much. She missed his cute little butt chin, his deep caring hypnotising eyes, his breath taking smile, his manly charm, his funny jokes, his sweater vests, but most of all she missed hearing his voice.

The voice that was better than the sound of angels singing, the voice that gave her butterflies, the voice that she had heard for so long. She used to love sitting in his lessons and in Glee Club and just listening to his calm voice. She wished that he would come back, but that wouldn't happen.

She sighed and kissed the picture in her photo frame of her and the whole Glee Club and Will. On the photo Rachel was standing next to Will, who had his arm around her and he was smiling happily. She was cuddled in to his chest, smiling widely and had her hands in front of her.

She then walked out of her bedroom and down stairs, to the living room. She went and turned on the fire, then she hugged both of her dads and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas dad and daddy," She smiled.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," Leroy smiled.

"Merry Christmas Pumpkin," Hiram added.

Rachel went and sat down begining to open her presents. She may have seemed happy, but the truth was she was miserable and heart broken. Ever since Will left her world fell apart, but every day she puts on a brave face and a fake smile.

She was about to open her first present, when her cell phone went off. She looked at the screen and it said she had a new message from an unknown number. She wondered who it was and she was curious to find out, so she opened it. Her eyes scanned the screen and the message read.

**Hey Rachel. Meet me outside the mall in Lima in 1 hour. Please come**

Rachel wondered who it could be as she had all of the Glee Clubs numbers, and none of them had gotten new numbers. She wasn't going to go to the mall, to meet someone, who she might not know. She had a strange feeling, telling her to go and she wondered if she should.

As she tried to decide, she opened her presents and made a pile near where she was sitting. She was soon done and there was a huge pile of paper in the middle of the room. She had got a new pair of black heels and she loved them. She had got a necklace, a set of pajamas, some skirts, some more make up, a purple winter coat, a pair of gloves, some hair straighteners and a new Barbra Striesand cd.

She hugged her dads tightly as she loved what she had recieved, but she still wasn't happy. She wondered what Will was doing and if he had a girlfriend. She walked in to the kitchen, made some toast and then ate it. As she went back in to the living room, she got another message from the unknown number.

**Are you coming?**

She wanted to go but it was Christmas and she didn't know if her dads would allow her to go. She knew there was no way to find out, unless she asked and she only had 45 minutes to get ready if she was going to go.

"Dad, Daddy, please could I go and meet Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Of course you can sweetie," Hiram replied.

"But wrap up warm, we don't want you catching a cold," Leroy told her.

"I will and thank you," Rachel said.

She quickly picked up her cell phone and text the unknown person back.

**Yes. I will be there.**

After a minute she got a reply and her cell phone went off.

**Good. See you then.**

She looked at the message then put her cell phone down on the arm of the couch. She left the living room and ran upstairs, to go and get dressed. She was soon ready and she had 20 minutes left so she went back down stairs. She put on her ugg boots and slid on her new purple coat.

"Daddy could you drop me off at the mall please?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I will. When do you have to go?" Hiram asked.

"In about 10 minutes," Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll go and get dressed," Hiram announced, before going up stairs.

As Rachel waited, she looked at her messages off the Glee Club.

**Merry Xmas Rachel! Have a great one! - Rory**

**Hey Rachel, Merry Christmas - Blaine**

**Hey Dwarf, did Santa make you work last night? - Santana**

**Its Christmas! Merry Christmas Rachel - Quinn**

**Have a bad ass Christmas! - Puck**

**Mry Xmas Rach - Finn**

**Oh My Gaga, it's Christmas. Hope you get that new Barbra cd. Merry Christmas Rach - Kurt**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS RACHEL AND LORD TUBBINGTON SAID HI - Brittany**

**Merry Christmas - Sam**

**Happy Christmas - Tina**

**Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year - Mike**

**Hell to the no, its Christmas! Merry Christmas! - Mercedes**

**MeRrY cHrIsTmAs RaChEl - Sugar**

Rachel didn't have time to reply so she would text them all later. As her dad came down stairs, he grabbed the car keys, kissed Leroy, said bye to him and then went to the front door.

"Bye dad!" Rachel waved.

"Bye princess," Leroy said.

As Rachel left her house, she shut the front door and followed her dad to the car. She got in the car beside her dad, put on her seat belt and Hiram started the engine. He drove away from their street and drove towards the mall. She was wondering who it was she was meeting and then got her cell phone from her pocket, to text the unknown number.

**If you don't mind me asking, who are you?**

She waited for a reply and she looked out the window at the streets. It felt like Christmas, but it wasn't Christmas unless she got the one thing she needed. She didn't want Will, she needed him. She couldn't survive without him, she couldn't eat much, she could hardly sleep and it was killing her day by day. Her cell went off and the unknown number had text her back.

**I can't say who I am, but you'll soon find out**

Rachel sighed and put her cell phone back in her coat pocket. Her dad turned on to the street, taking them to the mall and for some reason she was getting butterflies in her stomach. Her palms were sweaty, she was getting nervous and her heart was racing. She didn't see anyone about as her dad pulled in to the mall parking lot. He stopped the car and she leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'll see you later Pumpkin," Hiram said.

"Okay bye Daddy," She smiled.

Rachel got out of the car and walked over to the entrance of the closed mall. She wrapped her coat tight around her as the chilly wind crawled under her skin, making her shiver. She watched as her dad drove away and she was about to look around for the person when a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind. She almost screamed in fright and she heard the person laugh.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked, slightly afraid.

"Guess," The person said.

It sounded like a girl, and the persons hands were small.

"I don't know," Rachel replied.

"Rachel, its me Quinn," Quinn replied, removing her hands from Rachel's eyes.

"What are you doing here? I was supposed to meet someone here," Rachel told her.

"Yeah, I got the same message," Quinn smiled.

"I wonder who it could be?" Rachel asked.

"Well..." Quinn began, grinning.

At that moment, music began playing from the left of them. Rachel looked to see what it was and when she saw who it was, she almost died. There stood on a car, with the radio turned up loud, was Will Schuester. He smiled at her before he began singing.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas,_  
><em>There is just one thing I need,<em>  
><em>I don't care about the presents,<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree,<em>

_I just want you for my own,_  
><em>More than you could ever know,<em>  
><em>You make my wish come true,<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you,"<em>

Will sang, looking at Rachel, who stood there looking amazed. She was standing beside Quinn who had a smile on her face as she knew they liked eachother.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas,_  
><em>There is just one thing I need,<em>  
><em>Don't care about presents,<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree,<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking,_  
><em>There upon the fireplace,<em>  
><em>Santa Claus won't make me happy,<em>  
><em>With a toy on Christmas day,<em>

_And I just want you for my own,_  
><em>More than you could ever know,<em>  
><em>You make my wish come true,<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you,"<em>

Will jumped off the car, which was his and he was dancing his way towards the two girls. Rachel couldn't believe the man she loved with all her heart and soul was standing there, walking towards her.

_"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas,_  
><em>I don't even wish for snow,<em>  
><em>I'm just gonna keep on waiting,<em>  
><em>Underneath the mistletoe,<em>

_I won't make a list and send it,_  
><em>To the North Pole for Saint Nick,<em>  
><em>I won't even stay awake to,<em>  
><em>Hear those magic reindeer click,<em>

_And I just want you here tonight,_  
><em>Holding on to me so tight,<em>  
><em>What more can I do?<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you,"<em>

Will was now in front of Rachel, looking deep in to her eyes as he sang what he felt. She looked so happy and that sparkle that had disappeared from her eyes when he had left, was now back. She wanted to hug him and never let go, as he winked at her he continued singing.

_"All the lights are shining,_  
><em>So brightly everywhere,<em>  
><em>And the sound of children's,<em>  
><em>Laughter fills the air,<em>

_And everyone is singing,_  
><em>I hear those sleigh bells ringing,<em>  
><em>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,<em>  
><em>Won't you please bring my baby to me,<em>

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas,_  
><em>There is just just one thing I need,<em>  
><em>I just want to see baby,<em>  
><em>Standing right outside my door,<em>

_And I just want you for my own,_  
><em>More than you could ever know,<em>  
><em>You make my wish come true,<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you,"<em>

Will finished the song on a perfect note, then the next thing he knew, was he was almost on the ground as Rachel dived on him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and began crying in to his sweater, as Will smiled at Quinn.

Will patted her back gently and hugged her, wondering why she was crying. When she finally let go, he wiped a tear away from her face with the pad of his thumb. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she smiled at him

"Why are you crying Rach?" Will asked.

"Because I'm so happy," Rachel replied.

Will laughed and hugged her again. He looked at Quinn who stepped towards them and grinned.

"Merry Christmas Rachel," Quinn smiled.

"Thank you so much Quinn, but how..." Rachel trailed off, speechless.

"I bumped in to Quinn the other week, and we exchanged numbers. She told me how miserable you have been without me, and I've been feeling the same way. So she give me your number and we arranged this, hoping we would surprise you," Will smiled.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you so much," Rachel smiled.

"Also Will had something to say to you," Quinn smirked.

Rachel looked at Will who was almost on the verge of tears. He took her hand in his and looked deep in to her brown eyes.

"Its took me so long to realise Rachel, but I'm glad it did. When I left that day, my world completely fell apart, and I didn't know why. Then it hit me, it was because of you. I don't know when or how, but I fell in love with you. I love you Rachel," Will smiled.

"I love you too Will. I've loved you ever since we met. It was love at first sight for me and when you left I didn't know what to do," Rachel told him.

"Well we don't have to be apart ever again,"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel would you be my girlfriend? I know your only 17 but you turn 18 in a few months and I wouldn't tell anyone until then," Will said.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Rachel smiled.

Will wrapped his arms around her small frame and then pulled back. He looked at her for a moment before he captured her soft red lips, in a passionate kiss. Rachel and Will felt fireworks as they kissed, for the first time ever. Rachel loved this man so much and now she would never have to leave him.

When they soon pulled apart, they were both panting and Will smiled. He pulled out a little box from his pocket and he handed it to her. She opened the box and inside was a silver necklace with a heart on it. She looked at Will and hugged him again.

"I love it, thank you so much Will,"

"I'm glad you like it, now look at the back of it," Will said.

Rachel turned the heart over and engraved in it was the words 'I Love You Rachel'. Rachel wiped away a tear that escaped her eye and she laughed.

"I love you too. I'm sorry but I don't have a present for you though. I didn't know you would be here, but I'll go and get you something tomorrow when the mall opens," Rachel stated.

"I don't want a present, because my present is standing right here. You are all I want Rach," Will confessed.

Rachel crushed her lips on to his and kissed him. He kissed her back and Rachel knew this had been the best Christmas ever. She had got what she wanted after all this time and she couldn't believe it. Will had got what he wanted to and he knew this was the best Christmas of his life. As they stood there in eachothers arms, the snow came down and they knew that it was now really Christmas.

**Thanks for reading guys. This was meant to be up yesterday but I didn't have time sorry, so one day late isn't bad. I hope you all had a good Christmas. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
